


Green

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [8]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...Miles doesn't understand it, but he knows it's Bass' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> And the hormones rage eternal.

Miles paused, hand halfway in his locker, math book dangling precariously between his fingers. Recently he’d caught himself looking at Bass more than he normally did, seeing if he was okay, seeing if he was smiling, noticing what he was doing. Most of the time he thought Bass could feel him watching, and thought he’d get an earful from him, but instead Bass would turn and look at him, a soft smile on his face. Sometimes he’d even get a wave. When that happened, he would wink because it made Bass’ face change even more, almost like he was embarrassed, and Miles enjoyed the look.

None of that is what caused his book to clatter to the ground. No, it was the way Bass was laughing, his hip casually leaning against his locker, body slightly angled towards Kyle the short stop. He was looking for signs of unease, signs that Bass was no longer comfortable with the other kid’s proximity. Ever since that day after the preseason game against the JV team, Miles had been keenly aware of Kyle the short stop. He somewhat irrationally, Miles realized, hated him. A small part of his brain knew it was because it involved Bass and his better judgment always seemed to take a backseat when it came to Bass, always had.  

Bass gave Kyle the short stop _his_ smile and Miles found himself standing next to Bass before he remembered making the decision to move. He didn’t even look at the other kid, just grabbed Bass by the hood of his jacket and hauled him down the hall into the boy’s locker room. He ignored Bass’ protests, the numerous times Bass questioned his mental health and locked the door behind them. His arms were shaking and his palms were sweating as he shoved Bass against the wall, bracing his forearm against Bass’ chest. For a moment, he just stared at Bass, noted how wide his eyes were, with surprise not fear, and how Bass just kept looking at him. He didn’t make any attempts to wriggle free, even though Miles knew he was acting like a total ass, but he couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t think straight.

“What in the _hell_ was that?” Miles asked, voice an angry hiss.

“Miles?”

“Do you _like_ him? Kyle the short stop? Is that why you give him _my_ smile?”

Bass just continued to look at him as though he’d lost his mind, which Miles figured was more accurate than not because he felt as though the world was spinning around him, and the only thing that felt real was Bass’ warm body, the rise and fall of his chest.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

Miles shifted closer, pushing himself against Bass, feeling the heat of his body. They were so close Miles could see the flecks of color in Bass’ eyes, the different shades of blue, the way Bass’ pupils grew the longer they were pressed this close together. Maybe he should move back, give them some space, allow Bass to move away, but he couldn’t. No part of him wanted to let Bass free from the confines of his body, from how he had Bass trapped against the wall.

“That’s _my_ smile,” Miles whispered. He moved his arm from Bass’ chest, but reached up and gripped Bass’ neck, tilting his head up.

Bass nodded. “Okay, Miles.”

Miles blinked stupidly and licked his lips, not sure how to process everything. He figured he’d just demanded that Bass be his boyfriend or something, but he didn’t know what to do now that he had what he wanted. It was Bass though, so it didn’t need labels…all it needed to be was them.

“It’s you and me, remember?” Miles whispered, voice rough. “You and me, Bass. Always.”

Bass just nodded again and Miles finally felt like he could breathe, the world was still around him. His thumb moved restlessly against Bass’ throat as he leaned in to touch his lips to Bass’. He meant to be gentle, to give Bass a chance to back off if the wanted. The road to hell was paved with good intentions and his were the most recent coat of paint. He crushed his lips against Bass’, teeth biting his lip as his leg slotted between Bass’ legs, forcing their bodies into head to toe contact. Bass' hands moved from where Miles had trapped them between their bodies and landed on Miles hips, keeping their bodies flush. Miles pushed his tongue past Bass’ lips, plundering his mouth. Bass moaned into it and Miles moved his hand from Bass’ throat into his hair, feeling the silky strands curl around his fingers.

He broke away from Bass’ mouth, both of them panting harshly and enjoyed the way Bass’ eyes blinked open slowly, the way his pupils were blown wide and his lips were bright red, shiny with their saliva. But, the best thing was the stupid grin on Bass’ face that was his and his alone. Miles made some sort of primal growl and latched onto Bass’ neck right where the tendon protruded from his neck. He nibbled on it, soaking up the little noises Bass was making, the way his hands kept clenching and unclenching on his shirt, like he couldn’t quite figure out what to do with them. Miles grabbed his hands, locked their fingers and brought Bass’ arms above their head. He knocked their clasped hands against the wall hard as he continued to bite and suck at Bass’ neck.

He wanted to leave a mark, to stake his claim for everyone, especially Kyle the short stop to see, but he wouldn’t. Not today, not without knowing, hearing from Bass, that he was okay with all of this. Miles knew he was a selfish bastard and he wanted Bass more than anything, but he had to know that Bass wanted this too. That couldn’t happen pressed up against the wall of the boys locker room.

Miles pulled back and put his hands on Bass’ hips, unable to _not_ touch him. He searched Bass’ eyes, and couldn’t find anything other than a sort of loopy happiness, combined with a stunned amazement. Miles took his hand and tugged him from the wall. He brought Bass in for another hard, but quick kiss (it was like once he’d started, he couldn’t stop).  

“Bass, I – ”

Bass put his finger against Miles’ lips, silencing him. “I know, Miles. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so let me know what you think.


End file.
